


If the Stars Are Eternal (So Are You and I)

by simplesetgo



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Excessive use of the word fuck, F/F, G!P, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and g!p Quinn haven't had sex for three whole days! Something's got to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the Stars Are Eternal (So Are You and I)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kendarrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/gifts).



 

“Mmph, whoa, slow down babe,” Quinn said. She had barely made it in the door to Rachel’s apartment before she was attacked by her girlfriend’s kisses. She was more than a little turned on, but held Rachel at arm’s length to make everything was okay. “What’s the occasion?”

“No occasion,” Rachel said, shrugging. “I’ve just missed you all day. I was thinking about you…”

Quinn wore a low-cut sundress to beat the heat, and she noticed Rachel was staring directly at her breasts. She smirked. “I thought about you, too,” she said, turning to put down her bag. “I got so turned on during Calc that I nearly left to call you.”

“I didn’t know math was so sexy,” Rachel giggled.

“Wasn’t the math,” Quinn purred, stepping into Rachel’s space. Rachel bit her lip and stepped back, gazing up at her. “It was those pictures you put on my phone.”

“Oh, _those_ ,” Rachel said, rolling her eyes as if she’d forgotten. “Well…did you like them?”

Quinn continued advancing until Rachel pressed her back to the wall. “They weren’t bad,” Quinn replied, to Rachel’s open-mouthed indignation. Quinn smiled. “I prefer the real thing, though.” She placed her hand above Rachel’s head and leaned in, canting her hips as she trapped Rachel between herself and the ungiving wall behind her. “You want to know a secret?”

Rachel nodded.

“Whenever you turn me on like this,” Quinn husked, “then open your mouth like that, all I can think about is how badly I want to push my cock between your pretty lips.”

Rachel moaned faintly, her dark eyes dilated with arousal. “Like this?” Rachel licked her lips and opened her mouth. Quinn’s erection pulsed against her compression shorts.

“Yeah, baby,” Quinn said, brushing a kiss against her mouth. “Just like that. Get on your knees for me.”

Rachel lowered herself while Quinn pulled her dress over her head. Rachel caressed Quinn’s flat abdominals, touching the bulge in Quinn’s shorts before tugging at the waistband to pull them down. Quinn touched her hand to stop her, then tilted her chin up. “Did you touch yourself before I came over?”

“I tried,” Rachel said. “But it didn’t help.”

Quinn smiled. “Why not?”

Rachel’s eyes flicked down to the outline of her cock. “I needed you,” she whispered. “I needed this.” She leaned in and licked the fabric over her penis. Quinn felt the warmth of her tongue through her shorts.

“Fuck. You’re such a cockslut, Rachel,” Quinn said, pushing her shorts down. Her hard-on sprung free an inch from Rachel’s face. Her erect nipples chafed against her bra, but she kept it on. Rachel liked the lacy red on her.

“Just for your cock,” Rachel admitted. She chased Quinn’s dick with her mouth when Quinn took the base in her hand. Quinn smirked and slapped her cheek with her meat.

“Yeah,” she said. “My.” _Slap._ “Cock.” _Slap_. “Slut.” _Slap_.

Rachel was fucking _panting_ like a bitch in heat, she was so turned on. Quinn touched the thick head of her dick to Rachel’s lips, only to pull  away when Rachel tried to suck. The brunette whined. Quinn grinned and rubbed the tip against Rachel’s face, leaving a glistening trail of precome on her cheek. “How bad?” she asked.

“So fucking bad,” Rachel said.

“Where do you want it?” Quinn pressed, drawing shapes on Rachel’s skin with her cock.

“Fucking anywhere, fuck, I don’t care,” Rachel burst out. “Fuck my fucking mouth, fuck my pussy, fuck my ass, just fuck me!”

“I think that sounds like a great plan, babe,” Quinn said. She laid her heavy shaft on Rachel’s face, balls against her mouth and tip at her forehead, then she pressed until the back of Rachel’s head hit the wall. Rachel moaned under her dick as she licked her balls. Quinn stayed like that, _pushing_ , enjoying the pressure on her cock and Rachel’s tongue bath.

“Shit,” Quinn groaned, pulling back just enough to fist her cock. “Show me your tongue.” Rachel did as she was told, opening her mouth and presenting her flattened tongue. Quinn set the tip of her dick just inside her mouth, and with small little pushes, rubbed her leaking cockhead all over Rachel’s soft tongue. Rachel whimpered softly—Quinn knew she wanted to suck.

“No, baby,” Quinn said softly. “I’m going to fuck your mouth, just liked you asked. Head back, and open wide.”

After flashing her a quick smile of excitement, Rachel tilted her head back a little, straightening her neck to make it easier for Quinn’s cock to go down her throat. Quinn propped herself up with her forearm in front of her on the wall as she pushed hard into Rachel’s mouth. Her cock slid in smooth, even against the tightness of her throat, and she didn’t stop until her balls were resting against Rachel’s chin. “Fuck,” Quinn grunted, hand fisting tight in Rachel’s hair. “Your mouth feels so good, Rach…”

Rachel moaned and swallowed once, then twice, around her shaft, throat muscles grasping at her cockhead. Quinn took a shaky breath, and let loose. She fucked Rachel’s mouth with quick, rough, stabbing thrusts, burying her cock to the hilt in her mouth before pulling out. “You just loved being used like this, don’t you?” Quinn challenged, teeth gritted as she tried to keep from coming too fast. “Everybody else looks at your throat and thinks of your beautiful singing voice. All I think about is how good it feels to fuck and shoot my cum down.”  
  
“Mmmph,” Rachel groaned, gazing up at her with pupils blown wide. Drool escaped her lips as Quinn thrust her meat in and out, balls slapping her chin, burying her cockhead down her throat with every push. Quinn’s hips were flying; she’d never fucked Rachel’s mouth this hard, and Rachel was _loving_ it.

It couldn’t last, though, and when Quinn’s balls tightened she slammed her hips forward and poured her cum in pulses down Rachel’s throat, letting it slide straight into her stomach. “Shit,” she breathed. She pulled out and Rachel extended her tongue, her eyes pleading. Quinn grinned and squeezed the last drops of cum from her cockhead into Rachel’s mouth before tapping her meat on Rachel’s tongue.

“Thanks, baby. You know I like to taste you,” Rachel said, her voice rough and wet. She coughed to clear her throat, wiped her mouth, and grinned up at Quinn. “Also, if the internet is wrong and one day your big fucking dick damages my larynx I will never forgive you.”

Quinn smiled. “It’s not _that_ big.”

“Yes, well, tell that to my ass,” Rachel snarked.

Quinn pulled her up, and once her girlfriend was standing Quinn pinned her to the wall with her mouth instead of her cock. She kissed her hard, tongue sweeping into her mouth, tasting herself on Rachel’s tongue. When she slipped a hand down between Rachel’s legs, she smirked at the slippery wetness she found under her panties. Luckily her dick was still rock-hard and good to go for more. “Rachel, does your slutty little pussy need some attention?”

 _“Fuck_ ,” Rachel whimpered. “Yes, please, fuck…”

Quinn made quick work of Rachel’s skirt, pushing it down along with her panties. Rachel shimmied out of it, leaving her naked from the waist down. It wasn’t good enough for Quinn. “Want you naked,” she growled, pawing at the hem of her shirt. Rachel tore out of her top and unhooked her bra. Quinn smiled predatorily and took Rachel’s perky breasts in her hands. They were the perfect size for this. Rachel’s nipples hardened under her palms.

Quinn fisted her dick and nudged her cockhead against the folds of Rachel’s pussy. “Rach, you’re such a greedy cockslut. Can’t believe shoving my cock down your throat got you so wet.” Rachel arched against her, body seeking out contact, shuddering when Quinn rubbed the top of her shaft against her clit. Quinn kissed her roughly, tapping her meat up against her pussy. “Won’t be that easy,” she whispered against Rachel’s lips. “Gonna drive you crazy, babe.”

She teased Rachel’s entrance with her cockhead, pinching and tugging at Rachel’s nipples with her free hand. Leaning in, she pressed hot kisses to Rachel’s slender neck, sucking at her pulse point, nipping at the lobe of her ear. Rachel moaned, hips pushing forward every time Quinn nudged the tip of her cock just inside her wet pussy. “Quinn,” Rachel hissed. “Please, _fuck_ , I need your cock so bad, baby.”

Quinn kissed her, slow and deep, smiling against her mouth as she continued thrusting her cock against Rachel’s slick folds. “I think I could come like this,” she said. “Maybe I don’t feel like fucking your slutty pussy. You’ve had so much dick it’s not even tight anymore.” It was patently untrue, but she knew talking like this turned Rachel on.

“Quinn, _please_ ,” Rachel moaned. Her hands pulled insistently on Quinn’s hips. “I’ll clench my pussy for you, make it tight for your cock…please, baby.”

“ _Fuck,_ I love it when you beg,” Quinn growled. She leaned in again, kissing Rachel’s neck; she wanted Rachel’s mouth by her ear for this. She lifted Rachel’s leg to her hip, positioned her leaking cockhead at the entrance to Rachel’s pussy, and pushed in slowly, savoring the catch in Rachel’s breath as she was filled. Her girlfriend’s pussy was heaven; tight, slick, hot, fucking perfection around her cock, and Quinn hissed in pleasure as she thrust inside her.

Rachel clutched at her back, fingernails digging into her skin around her bra. Quinn fucked her with slow thrusts, driving her hips and holding Rachel’s thigh to her for leverage. Rachel moaned, her lips parted, and Quinn couldn’t help but press their mouths together, a messy kiss that ended with Rachel panting against her cheek. “Quinn, baby, I love your fucking cock so fucking much. You have no idea how badly I needed this…”

“Yeah?” Quinn husked, speeding up a little, fucking Rachel harder against the wall. “You gonna come on my cock like a good girl? Just from me pounding you? I know you can, Rach. I won't even have to touch your clit.”

Rachel’s pussy clenched around her dick, her lashes fluttering. “Shit, Quinn! Need you deeper.”

“Yeah, you want all of my dick?” Quinn rasped, pulling out abruptly. “Fucking turn around then. Bend over, hands on the wall.” Rachel obeyed, situating herself a couple feet from the wall before leaning in to press the side of her face to it, hands spread on either side of her. She arched her back, presenting her ass for Quinn. Quinn’s mouth watered at the sight of her soaked pussy and the tight puckered hole above it. She wanted to bury her face in all of that, inhale and lick, but that could come later.

She eased back in, pushing slow and firm, watching every inch of her cock bury itself in Rachel’s tight pussy. “Oh my God,” Quinn muttered, gripping Rachel’s hips as she pulled out to the head. “So good, baby.”

She set a slow pace at first, her cock thrusting in and out with deep strokes, her hips coming flush to Rachel’s ass before she slid back. It took all her restraint not to let loose and pound the fuck out of Rachel’s pussy, but she knew how much Rachel loved being made to beg for it. Rachel was silent for a moment, her breath fluttering the hair that had fallen over her face. Quinn brushed it away, and bit her lip at the rapture on Rachel’s face. She’d seen that expression at church when people were having religious experiences. It was times like this that she really loved her dick.

“You’re so beautiful,” Quinn whispered.

“Thank you, Quinn, but fuck me faster please,” Rachel said with a slow smile. She wiggled her ass.

Quinn smirked, held her hips a little tighter, picked up her pace a little. “Tell me what you are, baby.”  
  
“A slut for your cock,” Rachel moaned. “Fuck, Quinn…fuck me faster _please_.”

Quinn leaned in, close to her ear, driving her dick into her as she did. “Yeah baby, you’re a cockslut,” she said softly against the shell of Rachel’s ear, with perfect enunciation. “I don’t think anybody loves cock more than you, Rach. You just can’t get enough. There’s nothing you wouldn’t do to have my big dick pounding your slutty pussy, is there?”

Rachel groaned, her hips undulating against Quinn’s tight grip. “Fuck, Quinn, _shit_ , I’m close.”

Quinn swallowed hard and set a sudden fierce pace, her hips crashing against Rachel’s ass with every rapid thrust. Rachel cried out, and her hands balled into fists. “Fuck!” she shouted, slamming one fist against the wall. “Quinn, please don’t stop, fuck, please…”

“Come on my dick, baby,” Quinn urged, panting as her hips churned. She tried to fuck Rachel straight through the wall, pounding her as hard as she could, and Rachel came undone, an arching, shuddering mess as her pussy clenched rhythmically on her thrusting shaft.

“Fuck, Quinn, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Rachel chanted softly. Her orgasm washed through her and left her spent, sagging bonelessly against the wall. Quinn would be congratulating herself on a job well done, but she’d nearly come and she still had one more of her girlfriend’s holes to ravish. She stayed buried in Rachel, afraid to move, and caught her breath.

“I hope you don’t think we’re done,” Quinn said after a moment, a smirk tugging at her lips. She pulled out carefully, slowly, and knelt behind Rachel.

“I know better than to think that,” Rachel giggled. She gasped when Quinn palmed her ass cheeks, thumbs spreading her pussy open. Quinn sighed in pleasure at the sight of her freshly fucked pussy. Rachel’s wet, pink flesh glistened invitingly at her. She licked her lips and dived in, licking deep into her pussy. Rachel swore up a storm as Quinn ate her out, moaning and arching and pushing back against Quinn’s face.

It was an awkward angle, but at Quinn’s urging Rachel spread her legs more and lifted herself onto her toes, letting Quinn’s mouth reach her hardened clit. Quinn suckled the sensitive nub into her mouth, tapping and licking and curling her tongue against it until Rachel came again, her girl cum wetting Quinn’s face.

“I love your tongue,” Rachel sighed. “You're amazing, baby.”

“You love it here?” Quinn asked, taking a long, slow lick in Rachel’s pussy.

Rachel hummed agreement.

“How about here?” Quinn parted Rachel’s cheeks and licked her asshole, making Rachel hiss in pleasure.

“Yeah,” she whispered. “There, too.”

“Mm, good girl,” Quinn said softly. She closed her eyes and started working on the tight clench of Rachel’s ass with her tongue, pushing and licking at the little hole until it began to give. She didn’t bother with fingers; Rachel liked it to hurt at first, loved the impossible stretch of Quinn’s dick forcing her open. Quinn fisted her cock, jacking herself off while she worked to keep hard. She tongued Rachel’s ass until the tight star had given way to a little gape that shined with her spit. “Ready baby?” she murmured.

“Yeah,” Rachel said, twisting to look down at her. “Split me open, Quinn. I want to feel your cock stretching me out…”

“Good,” Quinn said, standing with a grin. “My tongue was about to start cramping.”

“Poor baby.” Rachel smiled. “Let me kiss it better.”

“That’s my dirty girl,” Quinn replied approvingly. She leaned in and kissed Rachel. The brunette moaned at the taste of her ass on Quinn’s tongue. Quinn’s cock twitched, aching to be buried in something again. She set her shaft in between Rachel’s ass cheeks and pushed down, thrusting lightly against the soft skin as Rachel licked into her mouth. “Tell me,” Quinn murmured against Rachel’s lips. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Need your cock in my ass, Quinn,” Rachel whispered. “Need you to fuck my cockslut asshole as hard as you fucking can. Fuck it and use it to cum; dump your load deep inside me. Fuck me until my asshole is stretched out and gaping for your dick. Fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk two steps tomorrow without thinking of you and your fucking beautiful cock.” She took a deep, shuddering breath. “Fuck me, Quinn. Please.”

“Holy _fuck_ ,” Quinn grunted. She spit on her fingers and slicked the head of her dick, then lined up and started pushing against the tightness of Rachel’s asshole. Rachel moaned, low and long, and pushed back against her, yelping when the thick head of Quinn’s cock popped into her ass. From there they worked together, Rachel whimpering and Quinn panting as they loosened Rachel’s hole. Slow, short thrusts turned deeper, faster, and before long Quinn was _fucking_ her, hips smacking her ass loud enough to echo through Rachel’s apartment. “Hold yourself open for me, babe,” Quinn said. “Keep your back arched like that. So fucking pretty.”

Rachel kept her face and shoulders pressed to the wall, but reached back and pulled her cheeks apart for Quinn, arching her back to let Quinn’s cock drive as deep into her ass as possible. “Yeah, just like that,” Quinn said. “I can’t believe you’re such a desperate anal slut, Rach. You just love getting your ass stuffed with thick dick, don’t you?”

“Yeah baby,” Rachel worked out. She bit down hard on her lower lip, eyes sliding shut as Quinn drilled her ass. “I, _fuck_ , I wish you’d fuck my ass more. You know I can’t get enough.”

“You want to come again, don’t you?” Quinn said with a smirk. “I can see it in your face.”

“Please,” Rachel whimpered.

“Go ahead,” Quinn said. “Rub your slutty pussy. I want to feel you clench your holes when you come.” She watched Rachel’s ass swallow her shaft over and over, loving the way her tight hole tried to keep her cock inside on every backstroke, her stretched pucker even dragging back on her cock. Quinn loved Rachel’s pussy, but this was just something else entirely. It was so fucking _tight_ , and Rachel made entirely different noises, cuter ones, when she was getting her ass fucked hard like this.

Quinn pounded her ass as fast and rough as she could, willing this to somehow last forever, but it was short lived. Moments after Rachel’s hand slipped down between her legs the brunette’s body tightened and flexed. “Quinn!” she shouted. Quinn groaned as Rachel’s ass clamped down on her, squeezing her dick and creating _delicious_ friction as she fucked her. Her balls tightened as Rachel panted and moaned and came, and then Quinn was coming too, spilling her cum in thick spurts deep in Rachel’s ass. Pleasure whitewashed her senses, her hips stuttering in their rhythm.

When it was over Quinn found herself leaned up against Rachel, pinning her bodily to the wall. Her bra was sweat soaked, like Rachel’s hair. They took a moment to come down from their orgasms, for their breathing and heartrates to even out. Quinn moaned as she pulled her softening cock from Rachel’s ass, then backed off enough to let Rachel finally turn around to face her. Quinn fell back into Rachel’s arms, head falling to her shoulder. “Wow,” Quinn said. “I never even made it into the living room?”

“No,” Rachel said. She giggled into Quinn’s hair and stroked her back. “This is what happens when we don’t have sex for three whole days, apparently. We turn into animals and fuck each other on sight.”

Quinn smiled. “Yeah,” she said. “Apparently.” They stayed like that for a moment, then Quinn raised her head to look into Rachel’s dark eyes. “I love you,” she whispered. She loved being rough with Rachel during sex, but it seemed unavoidable for her to feel a little guilty afterward, no matter how many times Rachel assured her it wasn’t necessary.

“I love you too, baby,” Rachel said softly. She cupped Quinn’s flushed cheeks and pressed a kiss to her lips. “More than anything.”


End file.
